


Wish Upon a Miracle

by VerdantMage



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: "Izuku summons a servant and things happen" the fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Gen, Martha is summoned as a Ruler, POV Alternating, She uses her third ascension outfit and staff, if it is anyone who's read my other fics should know who i'm pairing Izuku with, romance may not be a thing we'll see, so does Martha every once in a while, warnings for Tarasque bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMage/pseuds/VerdantMage
Summary: In the throes of chaos comes forth a woman who fashions herself a saint. Her purpose and method of entering this world of superheroes and villains unclear. She knows but one thing. Protect and guide her Master, who appears in the form of a young boy, struggling to control his newfound power and just trying to become the one thing he always desired to be.





	1. Saint of the Waterside I

The night he was told he was quirkless, Izuku had a dream.

In that dream, he saw a simple lake surrounded by an endless forest. The sea went on for miles, endlessly encompassing his vision. It’s dark blue texture was highlighted by the bits of light poking from the moon.

And in the center of the eternal stretch was a staff, sending dozens of ripples across the water. Floating aimlessly, the staff was formed in the shape of a cross. Its craftsmanship was beautiful, gold and purple highlighting its feature. It was odd, Izuku later realized, he wasn’t even that religious.

Nevertheless, it called to him, the staff. A siren song that beckoned him to take hold and raise it to the sky.

Each and everytime, he fell for it’s call.

And each time, whenever he was just centimeters from the handle, a hand took it instead. Encased in armor, the hand always pulled the staff out effortlessly.

But whenever he looked up to see this person, they disappeared.

Only to be replaced by by an ear-shattering roar from a monster.

And he was but another meal for the beast.

.

_“MORNING IS HERE! MORNING IS HERE! MORNING IS HERE! MORNING-”_

Izuku carefully slapped on his beloved All Might alarm clock, and rolled to face the ceiling. Rubbing his eyes, he traced random lines across the plaster.

“That dream keeps happening more often since I entered U.A.…” He mumbled. It was an odd thing, to say the least. What did it mean, what did any of it mean. A dream that haunted him like a ghost ever since the first day he saw it. The green-haired boy forced those thoughts to an unoccupied space in his brain and crawled from the comfort of his bed. He had to get ready for school.

Hopefully, it would be an easy day.

.

_What could he do?_

His classmates separated, villains located all over the USJ, the thoughts shook Izuku to his core.

_What could he do?_

His teacher was on the ground, pinned by that… that thing, that _monster_. Unlike any kind he had witnessed before. He couldn’t move. Asui and Mineta were in the same boat as him. Their teacher was, Aizawa-sensei was-

_He had to something right?_

His arms broken, his blood splattered against the floor-

_H-he had to…_

The villains were leaving, one of his classmates had to have escaped. Was it Iida? He hoped that it was.

_T-they were going to be fine. Aizawa-sensei would live another day. He had to. They would be-_

“-let’s smash some of his pride as the Symbol of Peace!”

...What?

In an instant, before his eyes could connect with his brain, disaster was inevitable. The villain with all those hands (the villain who did _that_ to his teacher’s elbow) was upon them, like a predator in the midst of a strike.

Reaching for Asui.

_No, this can’t-_

But nothing. No disintegration, no destruction.

Izuku’s eyes darted towards his teacher, eyes as red as the blood pouring down his face.

He saved her. Beaten, bloodied, and he had still done his duty as a hero.

_He saved her, Aizawa saved her and this was his chance to get her out this-!_

His body moved twenty paces before his brain, One For All coursing into his arm. He didn’t care if his arm broke into millions of pieces.

He had to help her. He had to save her. No, not him. Anyone.

Be it him, Mineta, God, or some kind of miracle, his heart cried out to the very depths. His hand suddenly started to sear, but he gritted his teeth and put all of his effort into this blow.

_Someone, anyone! Help me save her!_

.

In that void of eternity, she awaited a call.

She did not have a wish for the Grail. And yet, here she was. In an endless space of nothing, waiting for one who desired her service.

_...one!_

Hmm? In the vast emptiness of the Throne, she swore she heard a voice much different from her own.

_...one! Help…_

A cry for help? Whoever…

_Someone, anyone! Help me save her!_

She frowned. She could sense it, this person’s desperation for help.

Truly, it did not matter who this person was. Be it a beggar scraping for just a morsel, be it a queen draped in the finest cloths and jewels, this was the cry of a human being who needed help. They could be a person of virtue and purity, or even a person of vice and cruelty.

And she would answer this call. She would extend her arm, her hand, her being, for this voice, who so desperately needed help that they would come to someone like her.

For she was many things. A city girl who toiled everyday for her siblings. A foolish woman who was too focused on the present to think of “His” message. A brave person who tamed a dragon through prayer and love. A simple girl who people hailed as a saint.

But most importantly, to this voice, she would be a hero.

.

Before Izuku could realize what was going on, he was thrown full force into the water once more.

_What happened?_

Forcing himself to the surface he saw Asui and Mineta staring out into the plaza. The teen rushed to their sides and quickly asked, “Hey, are you guys okay?”

Asui nodded. “Y-yeah. Midoriya, look over there.” His eyes rotated to wherever they were looking.

His breath hitched at the sight before him.

A woman stood a few meters before them. Her eyes were closed, but Izuku could feel the focus and concentration pooling within her. Her dark purple hair was tied twin ribbons, and she was a somewhat revealing outfit of white and red. The most striking thing about her was her presence, the sheer amount of power her small frame conveyed. In her hand was a staff, beautiful and shaped in a cross.

Izuku’s eyes widened in disbelief. That staff was the one from his dream!

H-how, when did she get here? And where did that villain go? Izuku looked behind her to witness the villains tensed and glaring at her warily. The one who had almost killed his classmate somehow managed to retreat, but that was fine if it meant Asui was okay.

The woman started to move towards them.

Once more his body acted, and Izuku threw an arm against his classmates.

The newcomer stopped just inches before them. “I ask of you…” Her voice, calm and collected like an ocean, rang out.

Her eyes opened, and light blue orbs stared directly into his own dark green irises.

“...are you my Master?” She breathed out, a serene smile on her lips.

Silence.

“...Is that supposed to be some kinda weird play?” Mineta pondered, only to get dunked into the water by Asui once more.

The woman frowned slightly. “I’m not exactly sure what he was referring to… but you are my master, yes?” She looked directly at him.

“Are you Midoriya?” Asui questioned.

The woman blinked. “Your name is Midoriya?”

The green-haired teen nodded. “M-Midoriya Izuku, ma’am.”

In return, stranger only smiled. “It is a pleasure.”

Izuku turned a shade of light red as he shook his head. “S-same, I guess? But you need to be careful! These villains b-beat our teacher, so you have to look out for yourself.”

The woman’s eyes steeled. “Villains?” She turned towards the crowd, who were slowly gathering against them. “Yes, I can sense their sinister auras…”

In an instant, something seemed to have dawned on her face. Her smiled returned, if just a bit smaller. “But don’t worry. Salvation will come only if you believe.”

She raised her staff, flourishing it around before pointing it at the enemies. “You, who dare to harm these children, will not get any closer to them! I swear it upon both my True Name and duty as Ruler! Steel yourselves!”

.

Not even five minutes into her summoning, and Ruler was on the forefront of the battlefield. It was a saddening thing, for the world to be so consumed in violence.

Regardless… she was brought into some rather odd circumstances. Both for herself and her surroundings. Her master knew not of what she was, and it was possible that she was somehow summoned as an accident.

Then there was the matter of her class. For all intents and purposes, she should have been summoned as a Rider. And if her parameters and skills were correct, she should still have the Riding Skill. Rulers were a class reserved for keeping order of a Holy Grail War, and she shouldn’t even have a Master.

In short, her being here was nothing of short of a miracle.

A miracle… How fitting.

But right now, she was a Servant contracted to a Master, and it was a Servant’s duty to protect them. After this battle, she would need to both establish the ground rules of the war to her Master and figure out more about this time.

She looked at the men before her, staring at her in confusion at her proclamation.

“This isn’t part of the plan! No extra players were allowed. If any of you want to make it out of here alive, she better be dead!” She looked at a boy, disembodied hands all over his person. Tch. Calm yourself you little creep-

Ahem.

She scrubbed her mind clear of the thought. No. Despite the unpleasantness and all the wrongdoing of this situation, there was no need to turn so quickly to that unsaintly side of her person.

Ruler leveled her staff, and her mana began to pool inside it.

She needn’t worry. She was a Servant, certainly much stronger than these normal humans, and she wouldn’t let these children fall into any harm-

A loud and resounding bang shook her thoughts.

The purple-haired woman looked towards the source of the noise. From the smoke emerged a man. His tall, muscular build was truly impressive. And the power that tremored within him was simply amazing. If she was any other class, she would definitely thought that this was another Servant. But she could tell this man was just, the noble heart that laid within was proof enough.

Within seconds, the men that stood before her were on the ground, replaced by the giant. They locked eyes for a second, but that was all the both of them needed. Whether it was the look in her eyes, or the way she had stood between the villains and those children, the man understood her intentions.

She turned and began running towards her Master and his friends. Even with her C ranked Strength, she easily toted his companions on her shoulder, and took them away. She looked back to see her newfound companion doing the same with her Master.

Finally a good distance away from the foes remaining, she let the girl and extremely short boy down.

“Are you alright?” She had asked. The girl had nodded, while the boy had an odd smile on his face, and his cheeks were stained in a red hue. ...Was he okay?

The girl seemed to caught onto her confusion. “Don’t worry, he’s fine. That’s his normal face.” Ruler sighed in relief, that was good. Maybe.

“Thank you.” Ruler turned around to face her master and the man.

She shook her head. “It is no problem. You may call me Ruler. And your name is?”

The man looked at her in confusion. “...uh, All Might. I’d say it’s good to meet you, but how exactly did you get into the USJ?”

“It’s… complicated. B-but I have the best of intentions for being here.” From the sounds of it, this was some sort of private land. And she couldn’t exactly describe the system of summoning a Servant-or the fact that she was a Heroic Spirit-to just anyone.

All Might sighed. “I guess that’s the best I’ll get. Can I trust you to get my students and my coworker to safety?”

Ruler nodded. “I swear on my life that I will protect them.” She dissipated her staff, and outstretched her arms.

The giant man smiled, gently placing the man into her arms. “Thanks.” His eyes became focused, and he turned towards the remaining enemies.

The Servant quickly faced the students. “Quickly, where is the exit?”

Her master pointed to the ascending staircase where All Might had come from. Ah, of course that was the entrance. She gulped as she looked down at the man in her arms. She was not a healer in her first lifetime, but she knew well enough that some bones on the man were not in their proper position, and the blood running down his face was not a good sign.

“I’m going to hurry and get your teacher to safety. All I ask is that you’re careful.” Taking in all of their nods, Ruler smiled.

In a single burst, she quickly sprinted towards the staircase. She made quick work of its impressive length, and only needed a few seconds to make it to the top.

“What the heck?!” Her appearance shocked the children around, and the sight of their teacher in her arms.

“Oh my God, Aizawa-sensei!” A young brunette girl screamed as Ruler lowered him onto the ground.

Some students quickly surrounded their teacher, frantically arguing with each other over what to do.

Ruler couldn’t help but smile at the lot. It was a familiar feeling, one that she would have liked to enjoy for a little longer. But she needed to focus. Manifesting her staff and kneeling down next to the injured man, she said, “Please stand back. I’ll help him.”

The teens looked at one another before doing as asked. Pooling her mana into her staff, Ruler whispered, “This is the embodiment of my faith.” Holding the object above the man, a soft light enveloped him. Moments passed until the light faded.

The servant sighed in relief. “That should have healed any open wounds. But I fear I can’t do anything about his broken bones.”

A young man with a multitude of arms shook his head. One of his arms formed a mouth (something that only frightened Ruler slightly, truly) to speak. “No, you saved his life. We can’t thank you enough.”

Before the purple-haired woman could reply, a chill traveled through her spine. Something was wrong.

Ruler stood as quickly as possible, and turned her head back towards the battle.

She gasped in shock. By some kind of magic, that black behemoth had trapped the one known as All Might in a hold. Of course, things could only get worse as her master charged towards them. And by charging, she meant flying, with his legs flapping about in a very unbroken way.

“Damn it all.” She growled. Unsaintly side showing or not, this pissed her off.

She asked them (more specifically him) to be careful. _This wasn’t careful at all._

Ruler frowned. As much as she wanted to send in her Noble Phantasm, there was no guarantee that her master or All Might would be unharmed. As such, she would have to go in the old fashioned way.

And after this was all said and done, her master would be receiving the sermon of a lifetime.

.

“So, while I do appreciate your help in aiding our students, we cannot overlook how you managed to sneak into the USJ. And sorry for the handcuffs, they’re just a precaution.” The sentence came from some odd dog or rat creature, dressed nicely and topping off his proper appearance with a cup of tea in his hand.

Ruler couldn’t help but sigh. While it was understandable, it was still a bit upsetting. She carefully recalled what had gone on.

After more of the students came to save All Might, reinforcements came in the form of her master’s teachers. And with her reluctance to explain herself, she was immediately apprehended.

Shortly after, the servant was taken into the largest building she had ever borne witness too. It was filled with complex hallways and more doors than she could count. Hah, her siblings would have loved to see it.

And now, here she was. In the middle of some room with this… creature, who called himself the principal of the school. With some sort of metal device around her wrists, reminding her of a smaller version of a wooden stock. At least she was still able to drink the tea.

Ruler spoke her answer softly. “Yes, I do understand your apprehension towards me, but I promise to explain myself...”

“But?” The principal finished for her.

“That boy… Midoriya Izuku, if I recall. He must be present. That is my only condition.”

“Hmm…” The principal hummed as he took a sip of tea. “Sure. Want to go now? We can also have Recover Girl check you for any injuries.”

The servant bowed her head slightly. “Thank you.”

The creature chuckled. “It’s no problem miss. I’ll show you the way.”

They quickly left the office and traversed the empty hallways of the building, finally stopping at one of the many elongated doors. The principal raised his hand to stop her.

“Give me a second please.” He entered the door, leaving Ruler to her thoughts and the silence around her.

She ought to take this time to access any information that the Grail had on this time period. Focusing her mind, the servant slowly soaked in any and all data. A wave of panic hit her. She couldn't believe it. Other than the language and bits and pieces of this country's culture, the amount of information was severely lacking. She realized that she was summoned far off in the future of her own lifetime, so there was so much she was lacking. Was the Roman Empire still rampaging the world? Was the Messiah's message able to spread? Dear Lord, was the holy land still around? What on earth was going on?

The door opened, and Ruler did her best to wipe the panic from her features. Out came an extremely tiny woman and a man in a coat. Were they doctors?

Both of them gestured for her to enter.

Ruler complied, taking in the environment of the room before landing her eyes on her master. He was barely visible, a white sheet next to him almost covering him. She could sense someone inside of the sheets, but was unsure whether they were awake a not.

She barely heard the man in the coat say his goodbyes before closing the door.

“How are your injuries?” Ruler questioned, making her way towards her master.

His eyes were widened to see her in the building. “I… I’m alright. Recovery Girl patched me up, and I should be able to leave in a few hours.”

The servant let out soft sigh of relief. “That’s good. It’s a blessing that you’ll be okay master.”

The green-haired boy seemed to jerk at that. “U-uh… what do you mean by “master” exactly? That’s um, kind of really weird.”

“Yes… I should explain such things to you. But first, do you trust the people in this room to keep a secret?”

Her master looked at her with a confused expression before nodding.

“I see. I’ll trust your judgment. And…” Shooting a glance at the principal, she muttered a small “I’m sorry,” as she effortlessly tore the handcuffs in two, earning a gasp from everyone.

Manifesting her staff in her right hand, Ruler placed her other hand on the corresponding hip.

In a soft, but firm tone she said, “I am your Servant, your Ruler. Contracted to you, I shall be your blade and shield. I am but a simple girl devoted to God, but I think the people of your time know me better as Saint Martha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Wish Upon a Miracle, or "I love the Fate series and BNHA so much I guess I'll write a fic on it because I can."
> 
> Why Martha, the people who have played or do play FGO, or are just wondering who the hell this chick may ask?
> 
> Simply put, St. Martha is a pious saint, soft-spoken and a nice girl. Until you piss her off and she beats you up all while showing off her "hidden" Yankee personality. I chose her because I found her character the most similar to Izuku out of all the others I initially considered to become his servant and they sort of share similar fighting styles (i.e. punching shit but she doesn't break her arm in half), and I have the biggest bias for her ever.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and kudo and/or comment if you did.
> 
> And finally, here's the Servant corner, where I introduce Martha's stats and differing skills and abilities that aren't the same from FGO:
> 
> Servant: Ruler
> 
> True Name: Saint Martha
> 
> Parameters:  
> Strength: C+  
> Endurance: D-  
> Agility: B  
> Mana: C  
> Luck: A  
> Noble Phantasm: A+
> 
> Next time will be her skills. Stay tuned!


	2. The Miracle Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saint explains just how and what exactly what she is. How ever, there are some possible silver linings in the times to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do note: check the section where Martha tries to grab any info from the Grail near the end of the chapter, since I decided to change some stuff for that. Thanks!

The silence was a deafening thing as Martha made her proclamation. She stared at her master, perhaps a bit more expectantly than she should, who seemed to be processing her statement.

Finally, he slowly, hesitantly replied, “W-who is Saint Martha exactly?”

The servant’s spirits plummeted down into the floorboards. Seeing her dejected expression, Midoriya quickly began panicking. “I-I mean, I’m sorry! I’m not exactly religious at all so I don’t really know about any saints or stuff like that!”

“N-no don’t worry about it! I’m not mildly upset at all!” The servant countered in a shrill and loud tone. She cleared her throat. Control Martha, control.

Returning to her cool and collected self, she shook her head in affirmation. “No, it is quite alright, master. Truly, my most notable contribution to the Bible is my foolishness when He had arrived at my home. And my time with Tarasque is probably only well known in some areas of France. There are probably saints much more famous than me like Peter, but I swear to you that my faith is just as strong.”

“S-so…” Her master muttered, “How do you know that I’m your master?”

“The Command Seals should be on one of your hands. They should look like some kind of red mark.” Midoriya’s eyes scanned his right hand, free of any signs.

“I assume you mean the tattoo on his left hand? And here I thought it was some sort of fashion statement.” The doctor answered.

Martha nodded. “Indeed, that is the proof of our contract.”

The green-haired teen gulped. “Saint Martha, are you saying that you’re a historical figure… but alive?”

Martha’s mouth creased into a thin line. “Well… in a sense. And please, just call me Martha or Ruler if you want. I am what you would call a Heroic Spirit.”

The principal pulled a chair to the side of her master’s bed and sat in it. “A Heroic Spirit, you say?” The curiosity in his tone was obvious.

“Yes. Beings of old, from either myths or real life that qualify reside in the Throne of Heroes after our deaths, and we take form in the shape of Heroic Spirits when called upon. We all have special abilities and strengths whenever we manifest in accordance to our legends.”

“Is that so? And tell me, what is the purpose of you Heroic Spirits?”

“Well… it is to fight in the Holy Grail War.” The final word sent waves of silence in the room.

“A-a war?” The female doctor asked.

Martha nodded, and with a slight note of sadness in her tone she carried on. “It is a fight for a fake Holy Grail, an object that can grant the winner of the war any wish they desire.”

Midoriya’s eyes widened. “A wish? And what do you mean by a fake Holy Grail?”

Her eyes narrowed. “I do not believe that the Grail is the true one. To me, it is the object that contains the Messiah’s blood. Without it, it is surely a fake in my eyes.”

“While that is all well and good,” The principal hummed, jumping on Midoriya’s and walking to the very edge to face her directly, “If you have any intentions of dragging one of my students into this war, we will certainly have problems.” The steel hidden in his voice was both admirable and a tad frightening, especially for one of his stature.

“Allow me to continue my explanation. In the war, there are seven masters and in turn seven servants. They all correspond to a different class. However, my class is an irregular one. I am a Ruler, and my duty in the war is to make sure it goes accordingly. As such, I have no need or desire for the Grail. But… I feel as though something is off.”

“Off?”

Her brow furrowed as she struggled to find the correct words. “Yes… I’m not sure what it is, but I feel as though something about the world is different from the one I passed away in. I guess the most that I can say is that my being here is… an abnormality. As if I shouldn’t even be here right now. And if that is the case, if my existence here shouldn’t even be possible… there is a low-or possibly even impossible-chance that a Holy Grail War could even occur.”

“Are you certain?”

Martha shook her head in affirmation. “It may be selfish and conceited of me to say such a thing, but I feel as though my appearance here could only be called a miracle. A miracle that allowed me to help save the lives of those children. No miracle would allow such bloodshed and anguish in an attempt at a wish, one that could very well fall into the hands of evil. I… I refuse to believe it.”

Midoriya’s shoulders sagged in relief at her deduction.

The principal nodded after a few seconds of thought. “I see. And since we have no ways of telling if this war will even start up, will you be sure to inform us if this war does come to pass?”

“Of course. It is both my duty and my desire to see my master-and this world for that matter-stays safe.”

“Good. Another question, if you will. How much of today’s world do you know? Considering that you are a spirit from quite a few centuries ago, I don’t think you’d know a whole lot.”

Martha sighed. “Only a few things I’m afraid. I have some knowledge of some of your culture and language, but other than that barely anything. I also know of my own legend. The Grail is supposed to provide me the basic information of the time period, but I fear that my abnormal appearance here has made my connection to it almost nothing. Other than that gut feeling, that is also my other suspicion that my existence here is an oddity. And as such, what I know is about the same as an infant’s.”

“Hmm, well, I should have expected as much,” The principal sighed. “Well, at least I have a solution to your problem.”

The saint blinked. “You do?”

“Yep! I would like to formally invite you to U.A., where you can both protect Midoriya here and learn more about this world. Think of it as a thank you of sorts for fighting for the students at the USJ. But in order to do so, you’re going to have to cram quite a good deal of knowledge of today’s world into your brain, miss.”

The servant shook her head, and bowed. “I will take my chances, thank you so much sir.”

“It’s not a problem miss Martha, and please, just call me Nedzu. Well, Principal Nedzu now.”

The short doctor sighed. “It’ll be a bit hard to make up a convincing cover for her, you know.”

“It won’t be that big of a problem Shuzenji. Now, we’ll probably have a few issues finding her a place to sleep, arranging a tutor for her, making space for her in one of the classes...”

“Uh, principal... I-I’d be willing help take her in and help her learn.” Midoriya said after a moment.

“Oh? Are sure Midoriya?” Nedzu questioned.

“Y-yes. I mean, it’s technically my fault that Saint- I mean, Martha’s here in the first place, right?”

“Ah, that’s right.” The principal reaffirmed. “That does it then, Midoriya, I am entrusting you to help make our new guest adjust to this time period. It’s alright if she can’t live with you, but you’d help make this process go by a lot faster.”

“That’ll be up to my mom sir.” The green-haired teen pointed out.

“Of course. Of course. Now, let’s let him rest, shall we miss?”

Martha nodded. “Let’s. And master-”

“Just call me Midoriya!” Her master interjected. “You said I could call you Martha, so it’s only right.”

A smile crept on her face. “I see. Then Midoriya, I thank you. Even if I cannot stay with you, the fact that you offered your residence as shelter is a kindness I appreciate.”

Her master nervously chuckled. “I-it’s not a problem! Really!”

“If you say so. Sleep well.” With one final bow, she exited the room alongside the principal.

“T-thanks, Martha.” The words barely managed to reach her as the door closed, and her smile got just a bit bigger.

.

Izuku fell back into his bed and let out a groan.

The sheets that were next to him pulled back to reveal his mentor, who had a blank look on his face.

“Young Midoriya…” All Might sighed, “You really have a thing for attracting trouble, don’t you?”

“Y-yes…” Servants, Masters, some crazy war that may or may not even happen… add all that on top of the USJ and man.

This day was just too much and a half.

And then when he got home he’d have to ask his mom if it was okay if Martha… stayed with… him…

He shot up immediately. His face bursted into a crimson hue as the realization hit him square on the face. “Oh my God I might be living with a girl?!”

Recover Girl let out a sigh while All Might failed to facepalm at his pupil’s lack of sense.

.

“Now, onto the next matter of business. While I’m sure you’re quite comfortable in your current outfit, we need to get you a proper uniform for school days. Luckily, we have plenty of spares in storage.”

Saint and principal had returned to the latter’s office, and were already moving on with plans.

Pushing a button, Nedzu spoke into a microphone. “Midnight, if you’re still here, please come to my office.” Letting go of the device, he then held up a kettle and a cup. “Tea?”

Martha nodded. “I would appreciate it.”

A few minutes passed by as the principal began lecturing the servant on the matters of society. The topic of quirks was both fascinating and just plain odd.

Special abilities that a person gained at a certain age or that they were born with. The first case of this phenomena first started in a land far away decades ago. She couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like to have been born in this age. What would her her quirk have been? Her siblings, the Apostles, His…

A knock at the door drew her attention.

Swiftly, Nedzu allowed whoever it was to come in. The door opened to reveal a woman, dressed in a skintight suit that showed of her curves very well.

Martha and the woman looked at each other, and the newcomer had a very surprised expression on her face.

“Aren’t you that mystery girl from the USJ?”

“Ah… that I am.”

“Uh huh…”

Nedzu said, “Midnight, I would like to introduce you to Martha. Martha, Midnight. I’ll explain it in better detail to the rest of the staff at tomorrow’s meeting, but Martha will be enrolled at U.A. starting tomorrow.”

Midnight eyed her suspiciously. “Are you sure about this sir?”

“Positive. If you would, mind taking her to the storage room with the extra uniforms and fitting her in a size that works?”

“It’s no issue sir. Want to finish your tea first?”

The saint shook her head, and laid the cup down. “It was lovely, thank you sir.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed miss!”

The two made their ways down the hall, a silence filling the void of conversation. The two finally stopped at a door, much smaller than most of the others she had seen.

Midnight opened the door, and turned on a light. Gesturing her in, Martha stared in awe at all the articles of clothing hanging around.

Pulling out a mirror and measuring tape, the masked woman said, “Step here please.”

Midnight let out an appreciative hum as Martha began staring into the mirror. “You know Martha, I thought you looked good, but your figure is just killer. Share with a fellow girl won’t you, what’s your secret?”

The servant blushed. “O-oh, thank you. Your praise means a good deal considering your own looks. And well… I was always busy taking care of the house and my siblings, so I suppose that’s how I got my um, “killer figure” as you say.”

“A family girl I see.” Midnight wrote down the measurements on a nearby piece of paper, and began scavenging through the many uniforms in the room. “Did you move to Japan recently, cause you don’t really look like a native.”

“Yes, I was born in… Jerusalem. We moved due to… reasons.” Said reasons being the persecution from the biggest empire in the world at the time (she wondered if the empire was still around and the holy land for that matter), but her companion didn’t really need to know such a thing.

Midnight let out an “ah” noise. “That explains all the crosses on your outfit. Quite religious I see.” Martha gave a small smile. She didn’t know the half of it, and it was a blessing to see that the holy land was still around. Midnight finally pulled out a uniform and a pair of loafers, handing the outfit to the saint. “Try this one. I’ll be outside if you need anything.” With that, the woman closed the door.

Waiting for a few seconds, Martha cut off the mana that formed her outfit, leaving her completely bare except for the ribbons in her hair. Turning around, the saint lifted her long purple locks onto her front to get a good look at her back.

No Command Seals. As a Ruler, she should have had a plethora of them engraved onto some part of her body in case any of the servants summoned were acting out of accordance to the war.

Her brow furrowed as two possible scenarios entered her mind.

The first was the favorable and preferable outcome. Her hunch that she was a one of a kind sort of phenomenon in this world was correct, and a Holy Grail War would not come to pass.

Then there was the second option. The war did come, and Martha’s job would become much harder due to not being able to control a servant should they not follow any of the rules.

She hoped with every fiber of her being that it was the first option. Her master shouldn’t be forced to fight…

Wait, her master. Normally, the Grail would choose a human identical to the Heroic Spirit in order to possess them. In turn, the Ruler would be forced to have a human body. One that would be forced to eat, rest, and not be able go into spiritual form.

Spiritual form. Martha slapped her head in the midst of putting on the uniform. She never even thought about that. She had been too preoccupied the whole time.

Taking a deep breath, the servant focused.

...Nothing. Damn.

She was stuck in a physical form. Well, she would just have to make do.

After putting the uniform mostly on in what seemed correct (she had no idea what this red piece of cloth was for), she scoured the rack of clothes for a spare and a bag of some sort. Finding the needed parts, she stuffed the uniform in the bag under the guise of her holy vestments.

“Uhm, Midnight, correct? I’m done. Can you come in and make sure I have this on correctly?” Martha called out, staring at herself in the mirror. The door opened, and the woman entered the room.

“You look good, and your uniform’s all proper. Well, all but the tie. Let me tie this for you.” Midnight quickly fixed the accessory, and then scanned Martha once more. “Yep, you’re good. Your ribbons accentuate the outfit.”

The saint stroked on the ribbons gently. “Thank you. It was a gift from my sister, a long long time ago.”

A smile was plastered on Midnight’s face. “You take good care of them. Now let’s see the principal.”

The two made their way to the principal’s office. Before Martha could knock on the door, Midnight’s voice stopped her.

“Hey,” The servant turned to look at her companion, who had a small frown on her face. “While you do seem like a good kid, don’t forget that you’re still a suspicious person. That said,” The corners of Midnight’s lips turned upward. “You did fight to protect the students, and that is something all of us here at U.A. are thankful for. Just make sure to stay out of trouble and don’t do anything suspicious, and you’ll look good in the eyes of others too.”

Martha nodded. “Thank you Midnight. I hope you have a blessed evening.”

Midnight chuckled. “You too Martha. I’ll be heading home in a bit, stay safe.”

The servant watched the woman walk off, eventually disappearing by turning a corner. Carefully, she knocked on the principal’s door. “Principal Nedzu, it’s me, Martha.”

His voice said, “Ah, Martha, come in.”

She opened the door to see the principal at his desk. “My, don’t you look nice. Have a seat and I’ll get you a cup of tea.”

Martha complied and took a sip of the beverage as soon she was handed the teacup.

The creature sat back in his chair and began clicking away at his computer. “Now,” He explained, “I managed to register you in the system save for your quirk, and we just need to cover your backstory. We’ll say that you’re a transfer student from France, who came to Japan due to our school’s reputation. However, due to familial reasons, your transfer was delayed and we had to send you the work instead. We’ll also have an uneven distribution of students in 1-A, but such things happen.”

“That woman is your doctor, correct?” The principal nodded. Martha hummed, “Well, at the USJ as you call it, I healed one of the injured so you could possibly say that’s my ‘quirk’ as you call it…”

“Is that so?” Nedzu wondered aloud, a plan shining in his eyes. He promptly returned to typing. “In that case, we can say that you’re also here under an internship of Recovery Girl, since healing quirks are a rare thing. You said you Heroic Spirits also have other powers correct? In that case, you’ll have to keep those under wraps.”

“Yes, I can do that.”

Nedzu gave her a smile. “Perfect. Now, you can run along and see if you can stay in the nurse’s office. Do you remember where it is? I’ll finish up compiling your paperwork.”

Martha stood up and gave a bow. “I believe I do. And I’d like to thank you once more, sir.”

The creature waved her off. “Not a problem. It’ll be dark soon, so be carefully on your way to Midoriya’s house!”

The servant made her exit and began walking down the hallway, taking her time in reaching the nurse’s office.

Stopping at the door, she gave small knock. “Recovery Girl? May I enter?”

“Just a moment dear!” The sounds of sheets rustling were heard. “Come in!”

Martha entered, and the room was exactly the same as she left it, save for the master’s area being covered in a white sheet as well.

Recovery Girl was sitting in a chair nearby. “Just in time too. Midoriya’s getting dressed, so wait just a few minutes.”

The sheets eventually gave way to her master, clothed in a uniform similar to her own.

His face was flushed as he looked her up and down. “M-Martha, good to see you! Y-you look really… n-nice!”

“Thank you. You look nice as well Midoriya. Ready to go to your home?”

“Y-yeah!” Midoriya grabbed his bag and began walking towards the exit. Giving the nurse a small bow he said, “Thanks again Recovery Girl.”

“Yes yes, dear. Get home safely, the both of you!”

The two repeated the sentiments, and promptly left the room.

.

Izuku gulped as he fast walked towards the exit, his s-servant (God that was such a weird thing to say) trailing behind him at an equal pace. The silence was awkward, and he had no idea what to say to her.

His thoughts began to swirl. While sleep warded off any complex questions that could form in his head, now his brain was at full capacity to form said questions.

Would it be wrong to ask her a full account of her life and what it was like to live without quirks? What was her life like anyway? Did she feel any different as a Heroic Spirit or Servant or whatever she was than when she was alive? She said she had special abilities as a Heroic Spirit. Would it be wrong to ask her? While he was her master, there may be things that she wanted to keep a secret, and it would be mean for him to force her to tell even with his status as the one who summoned her into the world on accident. And speaking of, since she was spirit did she need some of blood sacrifice or some sort of soul taking ritual in order to stay alive?! There was no way he could do something like that! And Martha was a saint, there’s no way a holy person would be okay with that sort of thing either! Man, he’d also have to write down any and everything about her powers if she would be willing to talk about them later, and would need to recall the information she had talked about in the nurse’s office. Would this mean he’d have to get a separate notebook for her? No, she was a Heroic Spirit, so that technically means that she’s a hero, so she should be fine in regards to that-

“Midoriya…” Her tone, filled with worry and wariness, cut through his thought process as easily as it was formed.

“H-huh? Yes?”

“You aren’t ill are you? You were mumbling so much!” She stated.

Izuku grew a bright red. “N-no! I’m sorry, I just… do that.”

The woman sighed. “Oh, thank goodness… what were you thinking about?”

“W-well, I wanted to see if it would be all right if you told me more about your powers if you were okay with that later.”

Martha giggled. “Of course. And besides, I’m your servant. You only need to order to me to tell you. And in any case, you should be able to see my abilities at any time.”

“Really? Could you show me how later?”

“Of course.”

Silence returned, but it had transformed into something a bit more comfortable.

They finally made it to the entrance, and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Iida! Uraraka!” His friends were still here. Did they really wait for him?

“Midoriya!” Iida bellowed as he ran up to them. “It’s good to see that you’re alright. Do you have any more injuries, and if you do, want me to carry your bag?”

“You can ask me too Deku! You are okay, right?”

The teen let out a chuckle. “N-no, I’m good guys! Oh, I have someone I want to introduce to you.” Midoriya turned around and smiled at Martha, who was hanging back a good distance. As if realizing his intentions, the woman joined them, a small smile on her face.

“Hello there. My name is Martha.” She calmly stated.

Uraraka gasped. “Oh my gosh, you’re that girl who helped Aizawa-sensei!”

“Yes, that’s me.”

Uraraka put out her hand. “Nice to meet ya! I’m Uraraka Ochako.”

Iida did the same. “Iida Tenya. It’s a pleasure, Martha-san.”

The servant giggled as she shook their hands. “The same to the both of you.”

“I didn’t know that you went to our school!”

“Actually… I just moved here a few days ago. I was supposed to come earlier, but my trip was delayed due to family.”

Iida frowned at that. “I see. I hope your family is doing all right.”

Martha nodded. “Yes, thank you for your sentiments. Now, should we be going?”

The four of them slowly walked towards the station, Uraraka asking his servant a multitude of questions about herself.

Izuku couldn’t help but smile as the woman tried to deflect each question and turned it onto one of them. He readily answered his, knowing full well her… circumstances.

As the two said their goodbyes to his friends, he could see the look of awe and surprise as Martha gazed at the train. It was like seeing a kid play with their toys for the first time in their life.

“C’mon.” Izuku gently grasped the woman’s arm and pulled her inside.

“Jeez, this is just crazy…” Martha muttered to herself.

The green-haired teen smiled. “We’ll have to teach you a lot, huh?”

“E-er, yes. I’m afraid so.”

When the duo finally made it to his home, Izuku stood stock still at the imposing structure of the door.

He could do this. He could explain what exactly happened, and he would beg his mom to let Martha stay here.

Opening the door, he shakily yelled, “Mom? I’m home!”

“Izuku!” His mother came barreling towards him from the living room, tears stained across her face as she engulfed him in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay! You aren’t hurt are you?”

Izuku wrapped his arms around his mom and nestled his head on her shoulder. “No, I’m alright, really.”

Pulling away, he gulped. “Uh, mom, we also kind of have a guest…”

Inko looked outside to see Martha standing awkwardly to the side. “Oh my gosh,” she muttered, “Is she your girlfriend.”  
Both master and servant gasped. “WHAT?! NO!”

Martha added, “My name is Martha, ma’am. And my circumstances for being here are… complicated. May I come in? I promise to explain myself.”

“Oh…” Inko said, her face filled with confusion. “Well, you can explain yourself over dinner. We have plenty of food. Let me just heat it up. My name is Midoriya Inko dear.”

.

As Martha explained her existence to her master’s mother, the woman went through a variety of emotions. Shock, worry, awe, and finally, as she finished her explanation, a look on concentration.

“Saint Martha…” Her mouth was creased in a thin line as she muttered her title and name. “So, is there any way for you to return to where you come from?”

“Well… you see, we Heroic Spirits run on a source of energy called mana. We’re able to receive it through the connection with our masters. There are two ways for me to return to the Throne. Midoriya-ah, your son, can cancel his contract by using up all of the Command Seals, then I would simply disappear due to the lack of mana. And as I explained, the Command Seals issue orders that cannot be overturned. The other way… is for him to make me end my own life.”

Both mother and son’s breath hitched.

The surprise on Inko’s face slowly morphed into a somber face. After a minute of silence, she finally broke the silence. “It may not be me place to tell you,” she began, “but Izuku hasn’t had the best life. I’ll let him tell you more if he wants, but as his mother, I can’t help but worry for him and want him to be happy. Can… can you promise me that you’ll protect-no, make sure that he stays safe?”

Martha could see it. A fire that burned bright in the woman’s eyes. Slowly, she took Inko’s hand to her own and smiled. “During my lifetime, I spent everyday caring for my siblings. Worrying for them, caring for them with all the strength I could muster. I don’t know the love of a mother for her child, but I understand something close to it. I’m not sure if you ever heard of the story of my brother but… he died. And he was only able to come back due to the Messiah performing a miracle. But he can no longer do such a thing, except for when we pass and go to Heaven.”

Martha stared straight back, a similar flame in her own eyes. “I swear to you, I will do what I help him grow into the best person he can be. I can sense his potential, and I promise that I will devote myself to helping him reach that.”

Tears began to well up in Inko’s face. “Thank you.” She began rubbing at her eyes with her sleeves. “My, look at us. Talking about this sorta thing at the dinner table. Come on now, we still have plenty of food! I’m sure all of us could use a good meal.”

Martha nodded, as did her master.

She would have to admit, this was much better than anything she ever cooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, I'd like to thank any and all readers!
> 
> Servant Corner #2: Skills
> 
> Magic Resistance EX: The ability to resist any and all kinds of magecraft, be it harmful and beneficial to the owner of the skill. ...However, since quirks are a fundamentally different thing and the product of evolution, this skill is completely useless.
> 
> Riding A++: Despite being of the Ruler class, Martha still holds this skill due to being a unique being who can ride a dragon. Is able to ride any type of vehicle or mount with the utmost ease.
> 
> Protection of Faith A: The manifestation of one's beliefs. With this skill, Martha's durability goes up a rank when she focuses, and any and all mental afflictions or harmful effects like poison cannot harm her. 
> 
> Miracle D: The ability to make the impossible possible. Due to it's low ranking, the most Martha can do is heal flesh wounds and cure symptoms of illness like fevers. At least, that is what she believes.
> 
> Limbs of Jacob B: A method of hand-to-hand combat of old that was continuously inherited from Jacob to Moses, and finally to Martha. According to legends, a saint who mastered this for sure would beat to death an "angel of destruction" that leads 12,000 angels. ...But since no such things exist in this world, it just serves as a good way for her to beat people up.


End file.
